The present invention relates to a treadmill support belt and more particularly pertains to providing support and security while using a treadmill.
A treadmill may be used for a variety of different exercises. In particular, walking, jogging, and running are common uses for a treadmill. Standardly, treadmills have side rails and a display panel. Treadmill users have a tendency to grab the side rails or display panel, particularly when fatigued, or when using the treadmill in an inclined mode. However, grabbing the side rails prevents the user from achieving a full upper body workout.
The use of exercise devices and accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices and accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising and providing support while exercising are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,880 to Amatulle discloses a belt capable of being attached to the upright handles of a treadmill allowing the user a free arm workout. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,597 to Byrne and 5,234,392 to Clark disclose the use of belts attached to running exercise machines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,447 to Dubrinsky discloses a treadmill assembly with a safety harness capable of suspending the user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a treadmill support belt for providing support and security while using a treadmill.
In this respect, the treadmill support belt according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing support and security while using a treadmill.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved treadmill support belt which can be used for providing support and security while using a treadmill. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.